


thank you (you're really warm)

by kamiswheyy



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiswheyy/pseuds/kamiswheyy
Summary: It's 11:15 pm. The moon is high up in the sky. The owls have begun their day, while the hummingbirds have retreated to their nests. Some are studying for their final exams, others are deep in slumber. It's a different story for Tadashi.orAuthor is sad and the only way they can vent is by projecting onto their favorite character.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	thank you (you're really warm)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // mentions of fighting, panic attack
> 
> heyo owo  
> yes this is just me projecting onto my favorite character (again)  
> except he has a happy ending and i haven't gotten mine yet  
> anyway i hope u enjoy!
> 
> edit: im so sorry i didn't put trigger warning/s! and i changed it to teen and up audiences

It's 11:15 pm. The moon is high up in the sky. The owls have begun their day, while the hummingbirds have retreated to their nests. Some are studying for their final exams, others are deep in slumber. It's a different story for Tadashi.

Playing with his fingers, trying to scratch off the never-ending itch inside his chest, something, anything that can get his hands busy. He doesn't want to think about anything else. Focus on one thing, and one thing only, he repeats in his head, but the angered screams from downstairs don't get any better.

He curls up on himself more, taking up whatever space the corner could give. He tries to recite a poem they had to memorize for English class. He hears the car starting. He hums his favorite song. He hears frustrated stomps coming up. He tries to count how many items he has in his room. He hears his mother crying on the other side of the wall. He wants to comfort her, he really does, but he knows just how much his mother wants to be alone right now, so he dismisses the thought.

He checks on the time on his alarm clock. 1:03 am in big bright red. His eyes start getting blurry. He feels his heart thrumming in his chest. He tries to calm himself. Just like he and Tsukishima practiced.

Tsukishima.

Should he call him? No, he's probably asleep. Then again, Tsukishima wakes up at really weird times. Maybe a text wouldn't hurt.

[Yamaguchi, 1:05 am]  
hey  
tsukki  
are youawake??

Yamaguchi stares at his phone for a while. He doesn't expect a response, but a part of him is hoping. A few minutes pass and he sighs, he'll just have to deal with this on his own. His hands had only started to shake a lot, it was also cold but he doesn't want to bother getting his blanket. He's far too comfortable in the corner. He tries to wipe away his tears, tries to calm his beating heart, tries to stop his choked sobs. He looks for anything, something, but he keeps coming back to his phone, waiting, hoping for a reply.

[Tsukki, 1:10 am]  
why are you awake at this hour?  
and yea, i jst woke up  
wanted to get some water  
somthign wrong?

Yamaguchi's never been faster in his entire life.

[Yamaguchi, 1:10 am]  
can i cal youi?  
sory my hansad area shakngg

A second or two hasn't passed and Yamaguchi's phone is already ringing. He wipes at his eyes to see clearly and realizes it's Tsukishima calling. Quickly he accepts the call and shakily places it near his ear.

"Tsu-Tsukki."

"Tadashi," Yamaguchi liked hearing that. "Are you okay? You sound really... sad. Have you been crying?" Yamaguchi softly chuckles at how uncharacteristically worried his boyfriend is. Tsukishima sighs on the other side of the phone. Yamaguchi frowns, "Sorry, Tsukki. I just- I just wanted to hear y-you."

"Did something happen?" Tsukki asks, clearly very worried. Yamaguchi tries to stop a choked sob. Again, he tried to. Yamaguchi brushes it off with a sad and weak laugh, "N-Nothing serious, Tsukki. I just wanted t-to hear your voice, y'know? I-I just miss it. A lot."

"Tadashi. It's only the weekend." Yamaguchi hears some shuffling from the other end. Maybe he's settling in his bed. He did call at an ungodly hour so it's reasonable that Tsukishima's tired. Maybe he shouldn't have called. He never intended to bother his boyfriend, he really just wanted to hear his voice. Was he asking for too much?

"Tadashi. I can practically hear you overthinking from here. And no, you're not bothering me at all. Do I really just have to talk to get you to calm down? You don't want anything else?" Yamaguchi shakes his head but soon realizes that the other can't see him. He sniffles, hugging his knees with his free arm, curling in on himself more, "No, I don't need anything e-else, Tsukki. I'll c-calm down in a minute."

"Well, too bad. I'm outside your window, dork."

Yamaguchi stays in his spot for a few seconds, processing what the other said. When all the gears in his head start working again, he's stumbling towards his window, opening it and looking down, seeing his boyfriend smirking and waving.

"Idiot! Why did you go all the way here? What about your mom? Does she know? D-Did you sneak out?" 

"Calm down, Tadashi. The whole neighborhood's going to hear you. Don't worry about my mom, I left a note for her. Now, help me get up there." Tsukki says, pointing at the emergency ladder on the side of Yamaguchi's window. Thank God for emergency ladders. Yamaguchi quickly brings it down enough for the other to climb onto. Their house wasn't particularly tall, so Tsukki didn't have much of a problem. Once Tsukki gets onto the frame, the shorter quickly pulled him into the room, putting them in a kind of awkward position on the floor.

Tsukishima tries to push himself up on his arms, trying to straighten his glasses but a pair of tanned arms pull him back down again. "Just... a few more seconds. Please?" Yamaguchi mumbles, but Tsukishima hears him. The blond sighs but smiles right after, finding a less uncomfortable position to hug the other better.

A few seconds pass and Yamaguchi hesitantly lets go. He and Tsukishima sit up and stare at each other for a few moments. The blond lifts his hand up close to the other's face, fingertips brushing so lightly against soft cheeks, waiting for permission from him. Yamaguchi lifts his own and leads Tsukki's to his cheeks as he leans into the warmth. 

"What happened?" Tsukki breaks the silence, tucking a lock of hair behind the other's ear. Yamaguchi sighs, leaning forward and resting his head on Tsukki's shoulder. He turns his head to the side, facing the blond's neck. Tsukishima places his hand on Yamaguchi's hair, brushing it gently in hopes to help calm the boy.

"Th-They fought again." Yamaguchi's voice shakes, and Tsukishima's heart hurts to hear his boyfriend like that.

"I thought they were... okay? Hasn't it been 5 years since they last... fought?" Tsukishima is hesitant to speak further, not wanting to hurt the other. Yamaguchi nods against his shoulder, slowly moving closer, slotting himself in Tsukki's legs and arms. Tsukishima knows he won't be saying anything else any time soon, this was a very sensitive topic for him. "Why don't we move to your bed? It'll be better that way. My butt hurts too." He hears Yamaguchi chuckle, and Tsukishima smiles at the little victory.

Slowly, they both head to Yamaguchi's bed, Tsukki letting the other rest on his arm so he could spoon him just how both of them liked it. 

"I'll stay here for as long as you want, Tadashi." Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima wasn't verbally affectionate. Usually, it was Yamaguchi who would say these really sweet things that would never fail to complete Tsukishima's day, so the blond stepping out of his comfort zone to help the shorter was very endearing. Yamaguchi buries his face into his boyfriend's chest, letting out a content sigh.

"Thank you, Tsukki. You're very warm."

"Shut up, Tadashi."

"Hehe, sorry Tsukki."


End file.
